


Love is Love

by Eleanor_Holmes



Series: Ideas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: God’s will (slightly edited from when I first uploaded it)





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> “I had some girlfriends... some boyfriends.” (Chuck)

How did Chuck (or some angels) react to “Christian homophobia” (people telling them it is a sin and God hates them—I know not all Christians are like that)?

This came to me while I was thinking about Sabriel, but any relationship involving an angel (or angels) who could have met God works. 

We could ignore what Anna said about how many angels have actually seen Him. Most of them seem to be sure of God’s will anyway.

Chuck with one of his boyfriends would be ideal, of course. 

If I could write, I would make it into a series of short works with different pairings, I think. Preferably not written at 6am on a Sunday like this one, but I am learning that my muse has a nighttime schedule...

Rating for (expected) language. Could be any rating, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know a story like that (or want to write one), please let me know.


End file.
